ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Teens Wild Style
''Star Teens Wild Style ''is an American animated television series made by Man of Action Studios. It is the fifth entry in the series. Plot Characters Main Characters *'Britney Clifford' - A preppy African American 12-year old (later 13) school girl and the leader of the Star Teens. Her power is infused with a lion. *'Eleanore Thorton' - An empathetic 12-year old (later 13) rich girl, despite being snobby and spoiled. Her power is infused with an eagle. *'Jennifer Timberlake' - A polite and timid 13-year old (later 14) Chinese-American ninth-grader. Her power is infused with a shark. *'Petra Duff' - A very athletic 10-year old (later 11) Native-American girl who loves to play. Her power is infused with a gorilla. *'Karen Michalka' - A 14-year (later 15) old purple-haired punk and the most solitary of the Star Teens. Her power is infused with a wolf. *'Debbie' - The 10-year old (later 11) cousin to Britney. Her power is infused with a polar bear. *'Stella Bennett' - A very cheerful 12-year old girl. Her power is infused with a kangaroo. *'Kame '- A wise 10 thousand year old tortoise, he is the elder of Edenarc and the mentor to the Star Teens. * *'Rajah' - A large bull Asian elephant Villains *'Toxicixot' - The evil, ruthless spirit of pollution and destruction. *'Akut' - A vengeful scarred lion with a hatred for all humans. **'Badala' - A Bengal tigress and Akut's second-in-command. **'Nguvu' - A powerful black rhinoceros and the strongest of Akut's followers. **'Jenius' - An old orangutan who serves as a scientist for Akut and is the wisest and smartest of his followers. **'Kocoum' - A gray wolf *'Scott Durden' - A notorious African big-game poacher who seeks the Star Teens as the ultimate prey and proves to be one of their more difficult opponents. *'Behemoth' - Supporting Characters *'Elijah' - A great and wise lion and Akut's brother. He was the guardian of Edenarc until he was killed trying to protect it. *'The Council of Elders' - Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Cast *AJ Michalka *Alanna Ubach *Anika Noni Rose - Britney's mother *Ariel Winter - Petra *Ava Acres *Bill Fagerbakke *Bob Bergen *Bob Joles *Candi Milo *Carl Lumbly - Elijah *Catherine Sutherland *Chris Edgerly *Christopher Judge - Akut *Daran Norris *Debi Derryberry *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader - Scott Durden *Frank Welker *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Berg *Greg Cipes *Grey DeLisle *Isabella Acres *Janice Kawaye *Jack DeSena *Jeff Bennett *Jess Harnell *Jessica DiCicco - Jennifer *Jim Cummings - Kame *John DiMaggio *Josh Keaton *Kari Wahlgren *Kath Soucie *Keith Ferguson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kiara Muhammad - Britney *Kimberly Brooks - Stella *Lacey Chabert *Laraine Newman *Liliana Mumy - Eleanore *Madison Pettis *Mark Hamill *Maurice LaMarche - Rajah *Megan Hilty *Michaela Zee *Neil Patrick Harris *Nicole Sullivan *Nika Futterman *Nolan North *Olivia Olson - Karen *Patrick Warburton *Phil LaMarr - Nguvu *Quinton Flynn *Richard Steven Horvitz *Rob Paulsen *S. Scott Bullock *Tara Strong *Tim Curry - Toxicixot *Wendie Malick - Badala *Will Friedle Production Reception Trivia *The series is a loose adaptation of Tokyo Mew Mew. Gallery Main Characters Darla_Dudley_War_001.jpg|Britney Clifford crusty-dink-the-little-dinosaur-6.jpg|Kame Villains shadow_blot_epic_mickey_by_epicsoundtrack-d499ei9.jpg|Toxicixot Bigweed.png Behemoth1960.png|Behemoth Supporting Characters See Also *List of Species seen on Edenarc Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Television Series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas